


Bit of a mix up

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle Fluff, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “Whatever it is I didn’t do it.”





	

Belle walked in the great hall and was hit by the scent of fresh flowers. She frowned and stepped around the table only to gasp at the sight of the rug. It had been a plain woven affair in what she considered to be rather dull colours, now it had bloomed, literally. There were a dozen or more beautiful exotic flowers that she identified as being native to Agrabah. 

“What do we have here, dearie?”

She jumped and guiltily said; “Whatever it is I didn’t do it.”

Rumple looked between her and the floral display where his rug had been this morning.

“Well someone’s done something, because last I checked rugs don’t normally burst into flower without a little help.”

The wind rattled the open window and blew a smattering of rain inside onto the rug. They both watched as another flower bloomed.

“I guess that explains how it happened. Funny though…”

Rumple crouched down and parted the flowers to reveal the dull, sandy rug beneath.

“Odd I would have thought…”

With a click of his fingers a beautiful floral rug appeared.

“That’s from my room.”

He’d given it to her last week when he returned from a deal on the outskirts of Agrabah, Rumple hummed. There was something in his tone that suggested that he was hiding something. Another snap of his fingers and he was holding a water jug which he upended over the pretty rug. The woven flowers swirled and faded leaving a sandy surface that looked deeper than it should. Belle was about to step forward, but Rumple held her back and tossed the water jug. It landed and then was sucked beneath the surface vanishing with a rasping pop.

“You gave me a quicksand rug?”

Rumple shrugged, “I gave you a pretty rug to stop you complaining about the cold floor. Not my fault the dealer mixed up their properties. Just let them dry out and they’ll return to normal.”

Belle blinked as he poofed away to who knew where, probably his tower; that was where he tended to hide if he thought she was annoyed with him. Honestly, he knew how clumsy she was, it was a miracle she’d made it through the week without slipping water on the rug, she could have been sucked to sandy doom, but, oh! Rumple had thought the rug in her room would bloom into flowers. She smiled to herself. 

“That was very sweet of you Rumple.”


End file.
